Hellraiser: Lamentation
by Brododile
Summary: This is a story about a man's downward spiral into opening the lament configuration. As such the ceonbites won't be considered villains more so as a guide into their world. This is more about the man and his journey and I hope that's what you focus on when reading it.


The road droned on before him. He wasn't sure how long he'd been driving the backwoods but he didn't really care, this ride was more about enjoying the moment before getting to work. He gazed into the rear view mirror, more looking at the trunk than anything. The only thought going through his mind was this wasn't the feeling he had been looking for, no he didn't enjoy this at all. There was no time to really get into it. That's in the past though, he knew it didn't really matter any more.

The man parked by a wooden area and slowly got out of the car and moved to the trunk. He grabbed the handle and let out a deep breathe before opening it. He looked inside to see the black trash bag and shovel. He lifted the shovel out then reached down to grab the bag. He didn't know why but he expected it to have lighten in the drive, but of course it wasn't any lighter. He made his way into the woods to find a good spot to start digging. The process took longer than he thought it would but then again he might have digged a little too deep. He threw the bag in and turned around to grab the shovel. He turned back around to see the hole covered, no the hole was never there. He looked around for the bag and saw nothing. It seemed like a fact that should bother him but for some reason it was more comforting than anything. He made his way back to the car and put the shovel in the trunk and hopped in resting his head against the seat.

"Well hello Tom, I was wondering when you'd get back." Tom jerked and looked over at the passenger seat. A figure was sitting there mostly covered in shadow, but Tom could tell he was wearing a loose leather outfit with parts of their chest and stomach showing. "Don't worry Mr. Lock, we both know I'm not here to hurt you. After all I'm just here to see how this dream plays out."

"What? What dream?" Tom said slightly confused, but in his head the words made sense. He didn't remember getting on the road or what he had actually killed.

"Please Tom no questions. That's not what we are here for. I've had many similar dreams, with enough people to know that look in your eye." He reached toward him with his right hand showing a pack of cigarettes with one sticking out. "That same look that tells me you'll take this, the only question now is what flavor you are." Tom looked at where he thought the man's eyes were and down to his outstretched hand. He reached over and grabbed the cigarette with his fore and middle finger. As soon as he grabbed it he felt it shoot back into the pack and a quick pain where it had touched his forefinger. He turned his hand to look at it to see blood slowly coming down his finger almost like it was climbing down to his palm. As he watched it pool in his hand he became entranced by it.

"Why Mr. Lock, I think you and I are going to enjoy each other's company." The man leaned forward to reveal his face. He was bald with not many distinguishing features on his face. That wasn't' what caught Tom's eye though. What he was focused on was the neat rows of nails covering the man's head. The man smiled at Tom and Tom felt a warmness coming from him. The man pointed at his hand. "I think it likes you."

Tom looked down at hand to see a little creature resembling a human but with out anything from the waist down made from his blood. The thing looked up at him with hunger then at the man. "Ah I see, well let's test that shall we." The man said pulling a nail from his head and reaching it out to the thing. It began eating it at a quicker speed than Tom would have thought it could do. After devouring it the thing began to writhe and change before his eyes. It turned metallic in nature and looked covered in tiny blades. It cut into his hand and dissolved itself into his blood turning the blood coming out a black discoloration. He could feel it though in his blood, blades cutting him internally slowly making it's way up his arm and toward his torso. The agony was something he had never felt before. He felt it spill and wrap around his muscles slicing them to pieces causing his arm to drop. It reached his heart and he felt it spill out covering his insides and turning his organs into paste. He could feel himself blacking out as he looked at the man who was smiling. "Yes Mr. Lock we've been looking for one like you." Tom felt the darkness fill his eyes with those words echoing into his slumber.

Tom awoke to the alarm clock ringing. He groggily reached over and turned it off and slowly got out of bed making his way to the mirror. He took a look at himself and for the first time in a long time he started off the morning with a smile on his face.


End file.
